nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M. Van Gent
__TOC__ Citizen residences You wanted to count 'em hey? You may, I'm working at "citizen", and I could use some help in due time :) 16:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Do you want poeple to tell you there three residences? If so Here is my three *2 Noon Drive Adoha *3 Newport Street Newport *2 Sunflower Street Beaverwick. : I hope this helps! Marcus Villanova Walden 16:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It does! Thanks hombre! 17:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Hombre? Have you had to much Jose Ole? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::One of those words I picked up in Spanish classes that stayed with me :D 17:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think it means Friend? I'm glad everyone has been so proactive in the state elections. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It means "man". Friend would be "amigo". Really easy . And yes, it's amazing how people get involved in Lovian politics! I suppose you have a good chance yourself, Marcus, at winning in the state you want to win in =) 17:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah alot of Active members in Clymene and it seems so far like a two person race. The Question is are those citizens of Clymene Left or Right? Marcus Villanova Walden 17:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::After doing my research on where active members were I knoe Shozhad has like 5 houses. Marcus Villanova Walden 17:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::There's a lot of irregularities to be solved indeed. Martha Van Ghent 07:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :@King: Sure. Martha Van Ghent 07:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Statistics Hey there, I'm preparing our very own really big Lovian survey and right now I need some basic data. Could you please give your age, nationality and a word best describing your religious and political stance. I need the IRL-data, if you wish not to publicize any of these I'll understand. Thanks. 11:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Age: 18 :Nationality (country of birth): Belgian (Belgium) :Religious stance: atheist :Political stance: environmentalist (Groen!/Ecolo) :Martha Van Ghent 10:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) HEMPPAC Convention Hey Martha! Thanks for saying you will attend, please and if you want write a speech on the issues of Cannabis. Thank you, agian your day to speak is Monday, September 13th. Thank you From - Marcus Villanova Walden 14:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Headline Thingy I like it good job! ! Marcus Villanova Walden 19:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks ;)) Martha Van Ghent 20:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Citizen I do not know where my residences were all located but I would like you to re-add me to the list of citizens. My residences were probably already on it. Dr. Magnus 17:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :They weren't. Please look 'em up Magnus. 17:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I'll look into it. When does the voting close? Dr. Magnus 17:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::October 18th or so :) 17:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC)